


it's nothing, right? (it's everything.)

by ivywritess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, First Love, Forbidden Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, buckle up and get ready to cry because wowee is this gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywritess/pseuds/ivywritess
Summary: Percy Jackson was never one for jewelry - well, besides the camp necklace, but everyone wore that-  so it came to be a surprise whenever someone saw the locket that was  usually hidden underneath her shirts.It was nothing too special; simply a simple golden chain with a heart shaped locket attached to it.The first time someone - Annabeth- had asked about it was when she was fourteen.It was during the ride to Westover Hall - Sally and Thalia in the front seat of the car while Percy and Annabeth in the backseat - when Percy began to fiddle with the locket.She can clearly remember the scene and she wonders if Annabeth had suspected it; she likes to think that she never had an inkling.





	it's nothing, right? (it's everything.)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's procrastinating again?!!?? if you said me, you are correct. i have school in a few hours and i haven't done any work. 
> 
> i whipped this up real quick because i wanted to be sad and that translated to this story, so... enjoy and tell me what you think!!!

Percy Jackson was never one for jewelry - well, besides the camp necklace, but everyone wore that-  so it came to be a surprise whenever someone saw the locket that was usually hidden underneath her shirts. 

 

It was nothing too special; simply a gold chain with a heart-shaped locket attached to it.

 

The first time someone - Annabeth- had asked about it was when she was fourteen. 

 

It was during the ride to Westover Hall - Sally and Thalia in the front seat of the car while Percy and Annabeth in the backseat - when Percy began to fiddle with the locket.

 

She can clearly remember the scene and she wonders if Annabeth had suspected it; she likes to think that she never had an inkling. 

 

_(But of course, she knew all along.)_

 

* * *

  
 

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was quiet, but it still drew her attention. 

 

"Hmm?" She put her hands down to her lap and turned her head to pay full attention to the blonde. 

 

"What's that around your neck?" Percy knew what she was referring to, but she wondered if she could just play it off as her camp necklace. One look at her best friend's calculating eyes said otherwise. 

 

"Umm, it's a necklace that someone gave to me a few years back." Reluctantly, Percy grabbed the golden locket out from under her shirt and held it out for Annabeth to inspect. 

 

The gray-eyed blonde took it into her hands and began her inspection. 

 

There wasn't much to look at, but for the first time since she'd seen the feature, she was grateful that the locket part was unable to open unless she - herself - allowed it do so. 

 

 

(A gift from Hecate,  _he had said with a wink as he swooped down to lay a kiss on her head.)_

 

 

  
"Why can't I open it? It _is_ a locket, right?" There was a tinge of annoyance in her voice that Percy might have missed if she didn't know the sound of it. 

 

"Yes, but there's nothing inside and it's been jammed for as long as I've had it and no one's been able to open it." A twisted version of the truth, but still a lie nonetheless. Percy stopped and wondered when she had changed so drastically as to lie like this, but she already knew the answer to that. 

 

"Oh." Annabeth deflated a bit and Percy hid a smirk when she realized that she was able to quench at least a part of Annabeth's curiosity.

 

When she looked back at her best friend, her necklace was held out to her and she grabbed it and quickly hid it underneath her shirt once more.

 

The two were silent once again as Thalia's punk music - Greenday, if Percy was correct -continued to blast from the car's speakers.

 

"Do I know the person who gave it to you?" Her voice is an octave lower and her eyes looked like the calm before the storm.

 

They were that shade of gray that seemed to just pierce right through her soul and yet Percy could still see anxiety swirling in them. 

 

Percy gulped and she wondered if Annabeth could hear how loud and how fast her heart was beating and she-

 

"No."

 

Annabeth opened her mouth to - most likely- refute her, but the car took a violent stop and the two teens looked at the front and saw Sally smirking slightly and Thalia slack-jawed.

 

"We're here."

 

* * *

 

 

Zoe Nightshade was a peculiar person. She spoke in a combination of old English and modern English. She was not a fan of her, but Percy was just glad that she wasn't born a male or she wouldn't be allowed on the quest and Zoe would _actually_ hate her. 

 

Clutching her necklace, she looked up to the stars and prayed to a god - any willing to listen - to keep Annabeth safe. Silently, she also wished for Luke's safety even if she knew she shouldn't. 

 

Percy debated for a moment if she should open her locket and look at a time where things were sweet and good but ultimately decided against.

 

"What is in thy locket?" Percy's head snapped up so quickly it could have given her whiplash. One of her hands dropped to her side and the other reached for her trustworthy weapon. 

 

The tip of her sword was at the hunter's neck and the girl in mind did not even so much as flinch as it skimmed her skin.

 

A clang resounded in the clearing as well as the sound of Percy's gasp.

 

"I- I- I'm so sorry, Zoe. I- I wasn't expecting anyone and you startled me. I am _so very_ sorry. Would you like some ambrosia? I have an-" Her rambling was cut short by the hunter's deep voice.

 

"'Tis fine, but please answer me." 

 

Percy looked up and peered into Zoe's deep brown eyes. She took a breath and calmed herself.

 

"One picture is of someone I love dearly and the other is of us together."

 

"A male?"

 

"... Yes."

 

Percy didn't dare look at the hunter. She knew what would lie in her eyes - judgment,  disgust, and all things in between - and she just didn't want to see it.

 

She clenched her eyes shut, her head bent down, so that if she were to open her eyes, she wouldn't accidentally meet Zoe's.

 

There's a silence and it's not until Percy thought that Zoe had left, that she opens her eyes. At the same exact moment, Zoe leaned forward and gently lifted Percy's chin.

 

As usual, there was a firmness to her eyes that never really left, but there's something akin to sympathy in her eyes.

 

"I will not judge thee for loving, as I can see thy love is pure, but know that he will let you down. All boys do eventually. It's in their nature. He will mess up sometime in the future but," Zoe paused and stared deep into Percy's eyes and continued, "he already has, _hasn't he_?"

 

Her words ring throughout her mind and it _hurts_ to know how true her words rang. 

 

Percy nodded and looked down at her locket, clutching it tightly. 

 

"He made a decision long before I knew him, and when we met, I noticed something different about him compared to everyone else. He was _darker, more cynical_ , and it was the fact that he hid this that drew me in, at least at first. Then I got to know the real him and I fell, _deeply and completely_. It was too late to save him when he finally let me down. I'm reminded of my failure to save him every day." 

 

She looked to Zoe and she saw something in her eyes that she couldn't quite depict, but as she's observing her, Zoe spoke up.

 

"What is his name?"

 

"Luke." 

 

Zoe's eyes widened and looked to Percy for confirmation. 

 

Percy only nods.

 

"I will take thy secret to the grave, but know that if I see that thou art aiding him, thy secret is out."

 

"Thank you... That's all I can ask, but have no worry. For as much as I love him, I can't allow him to win. If it comes down to it, I will choose Olympus over him. No matter how much it would hurt me."

" _Good_."

 

* * *

 

 

"Persephone Jackson, I will not 'beat around the bush' as you mortals like to say it and will be blunt." 

 

Artemis stood before the daughter of Poseidon. She was glowing underneath the moonlight and though she appeared to be young, Percy knew someone worthy of respect when she saw one. 

 

"I would like for you to join my hunt. I see the makings of a great hunter in you, so will you accept my proposition?"

 

Percy won't lie, she had thought about joining many,  _many_  times. The idea of a family  _so united_ was just so tantalizing to her.

 

And yet she already knew how this would play out-

 

"I'm sorry, but I  _can't_  milady."

 

Unconsciously, she began to rub the locket hanging heavy around her neck. It's an action she didn't see through.

 

Artemis' eyes are immediately drawn to the necklace and before she can stop her, she has it in her grasp.

 

Percy knew that  _the goddess_ of the hunt could easily break through the enchantments and thus all color drained from her face and her heart began to race. 

 

The hall was silent for a few seconds before an audible click was heard throughout the room. 

 

There's no way to describe the amount of anxiety that she felt because _that locket reveals her biggest secret, biggest regret, her love and devotion for-_

 

"I see. You've already been led astray." The goddess's gaze focused back on her and all she felt was fear because  _this could change everything-_

 

A sudden shift took in place in Artemis' demeanor and she goes inherently soft. She moves forward and Percy flinched, but Artemis continued with her stride. She reached out and-

 

_Oh. I'm.... crying?_

 

The goddess wiped away her fallen tears as she grew taller and matured. 

 

Percy broke down after that and it's only due to Artemis that she remained standing. 

 

"Worry not, young hero. I respect you Persephone Jackson; not many can say the same. Your secret shall be safe with me." 

 

And suddenly, Artemis began holding her and carding her fingers through her hair as she cried her heart out. 

 

 _It's the first time_ , she thought,  _that I've actually allowed myself to cry._

 

She _sobbed and sobbed and_ _sobbed_ until her throat was raw and she cried until there wasn't a tear  _left to cry._

 

 

_(On the ground next to them is an opened locket with a picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with a smirk on his face and the picture to the right of it is of that boy with a black-haired, green-eyed girl as they stare into one another's eyes with content smiles on their faces.)_

 

* * *

 

 

"Percy! Where were you?" Annabeth called out. 

 

"Oh, you know, _around_." Percy drawled out with a smirk on her face. She lifted her chiton and ran to her closest friend and hugged her tight. 

 

When they pulled apart, she could see the apprehension in Annabeth's eyes. 

 

"Were you with Lady Artemis?" There's hesitance in the edge of her voice and her eyes search for something, anything different to show that she is no longer a mortal. 

 

"I did, but denied." Annabeth's eyes glittered with unshed tears when she jumped into Percy's arms. She clung onto her like she was her lifeline and Percy let her while she stroked her hair as an attempt to placate her. 

 

"Thank you. Thank you. _Thankyouthankyou_ -" Her voiced cracked as she reiterated herself, sobs falling from her mouth. 

 

 _There was a certain beauty in watching someone so_ stoic _become_ undone, Percy thought to herself.

 

She watched as her best friend cried and sobbed and wept and all things in between. Her emotions finally having caught up to her. 

 

Her blonde princess curls were frizzy and her eyes were red and filled with tears. Her face was unnaturally pale and her clothing was crinkled. She looked like a mess and yet still _strong_.

 

Annabeth quieted after a while, but her body still shook as she cried silently. Percy held her.

 

Percy could only imagine - and maybe a bit more - what Annabeth was going through. Someone who she had just gained back for only a year - less, it was less than a year - had left her once more. Her _sister_ in all but blood had _gone and left her._

 

There was always the option of joining her, but Annabeth had plans, dreams, _ambitions_ to see through and the hunt would only drag her down. 

 

Thalia had _known this_ and all their talk of the future and how they would be together, went down the drain as soon as that pledge was given. 

 

Oh, and _Luke_. 

 

Annabeth still loved him dearly, this she knew. He would always be in her heart, even after all that he'd done - which was a lot, and sometimes Percy hated herself for loving him - and would do. 

 

Similar to Thalia, Luke was her family, her brother. Someone who had taken her in and cared for her taught her how to survive, shaped her into the person she was to this very day.  

 

 

_(She saw Luke in Annabeth in her small mannerisms. Like how when she smirked, the left corner of her mouth lifted higher than the other. Or how when she was distracted from something vital, her head would snap to the distraction and her eyes flashed like a raging storm. Or how their laugh was nearly identical, Annabeth's was slightly higher in pitch now. Or how-)_

 

 

And now, he might be _dead_. 

 

Percy had seen the look of _fear_ plastered on his face when Thalia had kicked him off that cliff and it was real and something imprinted in her mind forever. 

 

She had called the sea to her as soon as it happened and demanded the answer she sought.

 

_It had none and that meant-_

 

Shaking her head, she gazed back down on Annabeth. She had fallen asleep after spilling all her emotions. 

 

As gently as she could, she maneuvered her so she could carry her in her arms. She walked out of the empty hall and began to walk to where she knew Hestia's hearth to be. 

 

Apollo might be the god of healing - amongst other things - but the hearth healed in a way Apollo _never_ could.


End file.
